


Our Lieutenant

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Gen, Other, Sadness, Some Humor, World War II
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma pequena dinâmica entre o Tenente Buck Compton e o Sargento Lipton, logo após a volta de Buck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lieutenant

Quando Buck voltara já não era o mesmo e todos nós tínhamos percebido isso. O que não sabíamos é que ele estava tão mal.

– Eu não consigo mais tirar aquelas imagens da minha mente, Carwood. – ele desabafou para mim, guardando o rosto entre as mãos.

Nesse dia, como sempre, fazia frio e ventava em Bastogne, mas pelo menos nenhum ataque alemão havia explodido no horizonte até aquele momento. Estávamos sentados, tremendo em uma trincheira, lado a lado, dividindo uma caneca de café, enquanto olhávamos pelo morro que dava para a artilharia alemã.

– Nós estamos vivos, tenente, muitos que estavam lá também estão. Vamos ficar feliz por isso, pelo o que temos. – falei firmemente, tentando animá-lo, apertando seu ombro.

Ele sorriu minimante, agradeceu o apoio com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a olhar a linha. Abaixei a cabeça, soprando minhas luvas para esquentar a minha fronte. Sabia que Buck não melhorará muito e que talvez eu não tivesse o que fazer para ajudá-lo, mas insisti em tentá-lo:

– Graças a todos eles, estamos vivos, Buck. Graças a você, nós temos algum tipo de liderança. – eu sorri e ele riu com a menção implícita ao tenente Dike.

Ele sussurrou um “obrigado” mais firme e cruzou os dedos. Olhei-o de esguelha; ele parecia realmente triste, mas pelo menos agora parecia se alimentar de alguma jovialidade que ele sempre teve consigo.


End file.
